


Will You Still Love Me

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Thorki One Shots [10]
Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, And it tears Thor apart, Angst, Betrayal, First Kiss, First Love, First Meeting, Heartache, Jotun!Loki, Lana Del Rey inspires me, Loki knows it, M/M, Not brothers, So does my favorite buddy, This song is my life, Thor also loves Jane, Thor is in love with Loki, Thor loves Jane but Loki will always be the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor thinks about Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this beautiful song ----> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_1aF54DO60&index=2&list=PLH0Vfs2xSViX8C0qdSL0NGvWWOSuUjJRP

_Have a care how you speak! Loki is beyond reason, but he is of the Nine Realms and he is a friend!_

Thor's words echoed his own mind as the rest of SHIELD and the Avengers figured out what to do with Loki. He looked at the screen and watched Loki. He was in Aesir form but he knew. The Midgardians did not.

Thor suddenly thought back to their youth. When he still courted war as if it was a beautiful maiden. Before Laufey tried to kill Odin in Odinsleep. Before Loki was exposed as the cause for the broken treaty.

_"You can't kill an entire race!" Thor roared. "Your own people!"_

_" Why not?... And what is this new found love for the Frost Giants? You, could have killed them all with your bare hands!" Loki shouted._

_"I've changed." Thor suddenly went grim._

_"So have I. Now fight me."_

Thor blinks. He walks out of the room. He needs to breathe.

_"Loki, this is madness!" Thor pleaded._

_"Is it madness? Is it? IS IT? I don't know what happened on Earth to make you so soft! Don't tell me it was that woman?... Oh, it was. Well maybe, when we're done here, I'll pay her a visit myself!" Loki hissed._

Thor blinks again and he's in front of Loki. The Trickster doesn't look up at first. Thor looks at the cameras and wonders if Loki cast a spell. 

_Look at you. The mighty Thor! With all your strength! And what good does it do you now? Do you hear me, Thor Odinson? There's nothing you can do!_

Loki finally looked at Thor and he was in Jotun form. Loki must have cast a spell. Thor walks towards the glass. 

"I thought you dead, Loki." Thor breathed.

"You have always been a fool." Loki scoffed.

_Jotunheim. A winter wasteland. Thor scoffed as he walked through the realm. He wanted to show he was worthy enough for Mjolnir. Odin thought he was too young to hold her but Thor wanted to prove he was ready. He walked through the realms, looking for a Jotun to kill._

_"Once I kill a Frost Giant, Father will see me worthy for Mjolnir." Thor chuckled to himself._

_Thor was suddenly snapped back into reality when he heard footsteps. He grabbed his sword and turned around, only to almost drop his weapon._

_"Aesir." the young Frost Giant muttered._

_Thor did not say anything. He was in awe of the Frost Giant before him._

_This Frost Giant was small in stature. He has black hair. And he was slender. Thor realized two things._

_One. This frost giant was no older than himself._

_And two. This said frost giant must be a runt._

_"AESIR!" The frost giant yelled._

_"I am Thor Odinson! Prince of Asgard!" Thor automatically screamed._

_"I am not impressed." The frost giant scoffed._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Loki Laufeyson. Prince of Jotunheim."_

_Loki frowned when he realized Thor would not stop staring._

_"WHAT?" Loki yelled again._

_"It's just..." Thor trailed off._

_"What?"_

_"You're beautiful."_

Thor snapped out of it when he heard Loki gently tapping on the glass.

"How is that woman?" Loki smirked.

"You do not care for Jane." Thor frowned.

"You're thinking awfully hard. It must be about...her."

Thor doesn't say anything. Loki always makes it sound like venom when he speaks of Jane.

"I love you, Loki." Thor says.

"I know." Loki replies, almost in a whisper.

"Why, Loki?"

"Because I can."

Loki chuckled as Thor looked into his eyes, broken.

_"You shouldn't say such things!" Loki said, annoyed._

_"I never lie." Thor said._

_For some reason, Loki does not kill Thor._

_Time went on and Thor courted Loki. At first, Loki would not acknowledge it but Thor continued to pursue him. Eventually, Thor captured Loki's ice cold heart. Despite their blooming love, the Jotuns grew more and more bitter of their stolen relic. Laufey grew angrier. And Loki grew more dark. Thor was still arrogant as always and continued to court war as if it was Loki. The Jotun Trickster thought one day._

_"I could frame both sides. Be rid of this disgusting race." Loki chuckled._

_Suddenly, he stopped. He remembered Thor would protect Asgard._

_He began to scheme and everything worked perfectly. Until Thor was banished to Midgard where he would meet and fall in love with Jane Foster. It broke his frozen heart but he proceeded with his plan. He led the Jotuns into Asgard. He led Laufey to Odin. He killed Laufey. And before he could kill Odin, Thor intervenes._

_"Loki, stop." Thor begged. "I love you."_

"I won't kill anyone. I'll hurt them all and kill you." Loki said as if it was a promise.

"Loki, don't do this." Thor pleaded.

"Over all the millennia, only you have ever loved me, Thor. Only you have ever looked at me with affection in a place of condescension. Why then am I killing you and not the others? Because you stopped."

_Thor caressed Loki's cold skin as he leaned in to kiss the Jotun. Loki kissed the Aesir back with all the passion his heart could conjure up._

_"Loki, I love you." Thor breathes._

_"I love you too." Loki gasps._

Loki leans forward on the glass separating him from Thor.

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?" Loki whispered when an explosion goes off.

 


End file.
